Vacaciones Arrancar
by otaku-pyong
Summary: El estres no es bueno nisiquiera para nuestros villanos favoritos. entren y lean XD


Hola queridos lectores aqu les presento mi primer fic, una idea que se me ocurri chateando con una amiga espero que les guste, cualquier comentario es valido, y si tengo errores ortogr ficos ustedes me sabr n perdonar

NOTA: esta de m s decir que bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera m o el sexy Gimmjow no estar a desaparecido

Vacaciones

El cielo estaba obscurecido y se escuchan los gritos de las victimas del perseguidor, la victima corre a todo lo que da pero tropieza con una roca quedando a merced de su perseguidor, AIZEeen, AIZEeen, se escucha como el agresor pronuncia el nombre de su siguiente presa indefensa, cae un rayo mostrando la sombra del atacante aproxim ndose asta que su cara se ase visible el atacante del traidor de la sociedad de almas era nada mas y nada menos que un barbero.

-AIZEeen no escaparas de mi te cortare el pelo - dice el agresor sacando sus instrumentos de tortura ( sea las tijeras el peine y la maquina afeitadora XD)

- NOOO! JAMAS ME CORTARAS EL PELO, MANIACO ALEJATE DE MI

-Te equivocas aizen yo ya te corte el pelo- dice sacando detr s suyo un espejo y al reflejar a aizen este se da cuenta que esta calvo, que no hay ni un solo cabello en su cabeza

- NOOOOO! QUE ME HAS HECHO SICOPATA- dice aizen tomando el espejo y acariciando su calva para comprobar si era cierto

-MUAJAJAJA (NA: MUAJAJAJAJA XD)

- HAAAAAA!- Y despierta de golpe sent ndose en la extremadamente grande cama acarici ndose la nuca verificando que era solo un sue o o en su caso una pesadilla- ufff... era solo una pesadilla.

La puerta se abre- aizen-sama esta bien escuche un grito- dice tosen prendiendo la luz (aun que no se para que ni que vaya a ver algo XD)

- Si tosen no fue nada, solo fue una pesadilla vuelve a dormir

-Si aizen-sama- dice apagando la luz pero antes de salir dice- aizen-sama deber a tomar unas vacaciones eso es todo el estr s acumulado

-mmm... vacaciones no es mala idea

A la ma ana siguiente aizen convoca a todos a una junta con sus respectivas fracciones

-Que crees que quiera aizen ahora Strak?- pregunto la peque a arrancar de pelo verde (NA: no me refiero a Nel por si acaso)

-No se Lilinet a lo mejor se trata otra vez de los intrusos

-Bah! De seguro se le acabo el gel de cabello otra vez y va a entrar gritando que alguien se lo robo- dijo de manera desinteresada el sexto espada

-Por favor Grimmjow todos saben que eres tu el que se roba el gel para cabello aizen- menciono burlonamente el espada de pelo rosa

Pero antes de que este pudiera reclamar algo entra el cuarto espada llev ndose las miradas de sus compa eros

-Hola ulquiorra- dice con voz traviesa Grimmjow- donde estabas es raro que tu llegues tarde

-Hn estaba cuidando a la humana- responde de manera c nica

-Entiendo- dice entre risas- sabes ulquiorra me la paseaba por los pasillos y escuche algo extra o cuando pase por el cuarto de la humana

/Flash back/

-Rayos donde abra escondido aizen el gel para cabello- murmuraba el sexto espada por los pasillos de las noches cuando todos estaban dormidos o al menos eso cre a asta

-Ahh, ahhh!- se escuchaba por los pasillos de las noches

- Pero que! esa esa no es la humana?-pensaba este mientras se acercaba mas a la puerta- Dios si es la humana Qu rayos esta haciendo!

-Ahh, ahhh Ulqui-kun! Si as

- Uqui-kun? DIOS ULQUIORRA SE ESTA COJIENDO A LA HUMANA!- sale corriendo al darse cuenta que pod a ser descubierto

/Fin de Flash back/

-Hnn- Rayos me descubrieron, rel jate, rel jate, mant n la compostura -hm

- Oh vamos! que es esa actitud tan fr a, no puedes negarlo- dec a Grimmjow para que este confesara pero

- Mis queridos arrancars lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy aqu !- dice para llamar la atenci n de todos- e estado pensando que todos hemos trabajado duro y algunos deben estar algo tensos por los enemigos, pero no se preocupen yo como el gran l der comprensivo que soy e decidido TOMARNOS UNAS VACASIONES EN EL MUNDO REAL!

- QUEEEEEEEEEE?- dijeron todos al un sono

Continuara

Jeje que les p rese es mi primer fic as que tengan consideraci n, me conformo con unos cuantos para saber que al menos no soy mala en esto por fa den su comentario, suban mi auto estima

Nee-san: espera un minuto!

Io: Nee-san? Que haces aqu ?

Nee-san: taba pasando por aqu y decid molestarte un rato

Io: Bueno ps te puedes ir aqu no hay nada que ver vamos camina vete chao-dice empuj ndolo a la salida

Nee-san: espera hay algo que no entiendo

Io: suspiro- que pasa

Nee-san: que le hizo ulquiorra a orgime

Io: no entendiste?

Nee-san: no

Io: bueno ps ellos / ellos..

Nee-san: ellos?

Io: bueno no olviden dar su comentario para ver si sigo el fic o no bey-bey

Nee-san: Qu ? Espera no te vayas que hicieron! 


End file.
